My Dream
by Fiyui-chan
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sahabat sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama-sama setiap waktu. Tetapi, saat mereka lulus SMA, mereka mendapat beasisiwa yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berpisah, dan mereka sempat putus komunikasi untuk beberapa waktu. Akankah mereka dapat bertemu lagi? atau mereka tidak akan bertemu?... AU


**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair** : SasuSaku

**Rated** : K+

**Warning** : OOC, Typo(maybe), AU, dll.

.

**~My Dream~**

Terlihat dua orang anak kecil berbeda gender berjalan riang sepulang sekolah. Senyuman khas anak kecil terpatri dikedua bibir masing-masing. Tangan mereka saling bertaut membagi kehangatan yang sersalur dari belah tangan yang bertaut. Mereka menggerakan tangan mereka keatas dan kebawah sesuai iringan langkah kaki mereka.

Salah seorang diantaranya bersurai merah muda lembut dengan sepasang mata hijau zamrud emerald. Pipi bersemu dengan bibir tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya jelitanya. Haruno Sakura. Sakura adalah anak dari pasangan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Ayah Sakura bekerja sebagai asisten Kepala Desa, yang bertugas membantu Kepala Desa dalam mengurus Desa Konoha.

Dan yang satu lagi berambut raven dengan sepasang mata hitam onyx. Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto dan ia memiliki seorang kakak bernama Uchiha Itachi. Ayah Sasuke menjabat sebagai Kepala Desa di desa Konoha. Tak heran apabila Sasuke dan Sakura berteman akrab, karena ayah mereka memang akrab.

Tawa kecil dari bibir mungil diantaranya memecah keheningan yang melanda. Memang, jalan yang mereka lewati belum pernah dikunjungi oleh satu orangpun, kecuali mereka berdua. Dikarenakan tidak ada seorang-pun selain mereka yang mengetahui tempat tersebut. Kecuali mereka berdua.

Tempat itu adalah jalan menuju sebuah danau cantik berwarna hijau dengan berbagai bunga yang selalu merekah indah setiap hari-nya. Entah musim panas maupun misim dingin, bunga itu pasti akan merekah indah. Dengan sepasang angsa putih berenang ditengah-tengah danau. Sangat indah.

Tempat tersebut terletak di tengah hutan alam yang tidak terlalu luas dan tidak terlalu lebar. Tempatnya tertutupi oleh pohon-pohon besar nan rindang yang menjulang tinggi mencakar langit. Jalanan yang dilewati-pun tak semudah yang diperkirakan. Jalan menanjak , menurun, berbatu, sampai melewati alang-alang yang tinggi dan lebat-pun harus dilewati. Butuh perjuangan untuk dapat menyaksikan panorama alam yang indah.

Sasuke dan Sakura menemukan tempat tersebut saat mereka bermain ke dalam hutan, saat mereka mengejar kelinci yang masuk kedalam hutan. Tentu saja dengan memberi tanda pada batangg pohon agar dapat keluar dari hutan yang baru pertama kali mereka masuki.

Sasuke dan Sakura tinggal disebuah desa di pedesaan Konoha. Tempat yang amat jauh dari perkotaan. Udara disekitar-pun masih sangat segar, karena belum tercemari oleh asap kendaraan bermotor. Di desa Konoha, jarang ada kendaraan beroda empat yang melintas, karena masyarakat di desa itu jarang yang memiliki kendaraan bermotor.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk beralaskan rerumputan hijau dan berpayung lembayung senja. Seperti biasa, udara di danau sangatlah segar, dengan pemandangan yang tersaji indah. terdapat dua angsa putih yang berenang di tengah danau. Sangat indah.

Diam-diam Sasuke memetik setangkai bunga liar cantik berwarna merah, lalu menyelipkannya diantara telinga Sakura. Dengan perlahan, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke lalu tersenyum tulus. Melihat senyuman Sakura yang manis, Sasuke-pun membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyuman.

"Sasuke-_kun_ _arigatou_," ucap Sakura menundukan kepalanya sekilas menutupi rona merah yang menjalar kedua belah pipinya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

Memang, setiap sepulang sekolah Sasuke dan Sakura selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi danau. Entah hanya duduk saja, bermain, membaca buku, mengerjaan tugas sekolah, ataupun sebagainya

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?"

"Main?" ucap Sakura. Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala dan tersenyum. Dan selanjutnya kunjungan kali ini mereka lanjutkan dengan bermain.

"Hah hah hah…" Sakura membungkukkan badannya dengan napas tersegal-segal.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Cape! Istirahat!"

"Hn,"

Mereka mendudukan diri di rerumputan beristirahat. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Sasuke perlahan, sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa bahunya sedikit berat, menolehkan kepalanya kesemping dan tersenyum. Lalu, melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi bahu Sakura dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas kepala Sakura.

Perlahan, matahari mulai kembali keperaduan. Sasuke dan Sakura berniat pulang ke rumah dan kembali esok hari. Diperjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan banyak orang, dari penjual sayur, penjual kayu. Penjual ikan, penjual bunga keliling sampai penjual katak-pun ada! Untuk apa coba? Ckckck sungguh terlalu.

Sesampai di persimpangan jalan mereka berpisah. Sasuke lurus, sedangkan Sakura berbelok arah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau mereka pulang Sasuke selalu menunggui Sakura hingga masuk ke dalam rumah. Pernah Sakura bertanya, 'Sasuke-kun kenapa sih, kalo Sasuke-kun mau pulang, pulang aja! Ga usah nungguin Sakura kayak gitu! Emang Sakura orang ilang apa, sampe ditungguin sampe masuk rumah?' dan apa jawaban Sasuke?

'Hn, Sakura kan orangnya cepet lupa, bahasa kerennya pikun. kalo Sakura lupa rumah, Sasuke-kan bisa ingetin sakura.' Jawabnya dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Sakura langsung berbalik menuju rumah dengan empat sudut siku-siku dikeningnya, tentu saja dengan gerutuan yang tidak jelas.

Setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke baru mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan Sakura, yang hanya berbeda satu blok.

Saat ini di Sekolah Menengah Pertama Konoha atau SMP Konoha sangatlah ramai. SMP Konoha bukanlah sekolah elit untuk orang-orang berdompet tebal, bukan juga sekolah untuk anak-anak konglomerat, SMP Konoha adalah sekolah biasa, hanya saja, sekolah itu cukup terkenal sampai luar desa karena murid-murid yang berprestasi, baik akademik maupun non-akademik.

Seperti yang telah dijelaskan, sekolah ini hanya menampung untuk anak-anak yang berprertasi. Tetapi tidak semua anak mampu menjadi yang terbaik dalam bidang akademik. Misalnya Naruto, Naruto adalah seorang anak yang biasa, kalangan biasa, kehidupan biasa, sama seperti anak-anak lainnya, hanya saja ia terbelakang dalam bidang akademik, tetapi ia berprestasi dalam bidang non-akademik. Seperti basket, voli, badminton dan ekskul-ekskul olahraga lainnya.

Keseharian di SMP Konoha sama seperti sekolah-sekolah lainnya, bising? berisik,? ramai? Entahlah. Lihat kiba! Jelas-jelas sekolah, masih saja bawa anjing peliharaannya ke sekolah, kalau anjingnya BAB gimana? Ada juga Naruto, buku segala disobek-sobek, nyampah itu. Adalagi nih, gerombolan cewek-cewek dandan, kerjaannya dandaaan terus, inget! Masih SMP! Contohlah pangeran ayam dan pangeran Hyuga kita satu ini! Dari tadi di depan buku terus.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang berada dideretan belakang bagian tengah, menempelkan sebotol minuman dingin kepipi Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa pipinya tersentuh sesuatu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Dilihatnya sakura menyerahkan sebotol minuman dingin seraya tersenyum. Jangan tanya tuh minuman dapet dari mana! Sakura-kan termasuk dalam kategori wanita, pastilah tak jauh dari 'gosip' dan orang yang menggosipkan banyak bicara, otomatis mulut menjadi keringkan? Nah, saat itu Sakura beli, walau cuman nitip. Sasuke menerima minuman dari Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Sakura.

"Hn?" balas Sasuke setelah meminum minuman dingin dari sakura.

"Nanti kita ke danau cantik lagi kan?" harap Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Asik, nanti kalo Sakura piket, tunggu Sakura ya!"

"Hn," balasnya. Duh duh Sakura, kamu itu sekelas sama Sasuke, pastilah pulangnya bareng! Ckckck.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering menjelajahi sudut sekolah, anak-anak mulai berhamburan menuju gerbang sekolah satu-satunya untuk kembali kerumah melepas lelah.

Saat ini, Sasuke dan Sakura berada di danau cantik yang telah mereka rencanakan, semilir angin berhembus menerpa wajah keduanya. Harum semerbak bunga-bunga liar menambah kesan 'wah' pada danau itu. sasuke dan Sakura mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya di pinggiran danau.

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn?,"

"Kalau Sasuke-kun sudah besar, Sasuke_-kun_ mau jadi apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, rahasia!"

"Ah… Sasuke-_kun_ peliit!" ucap Sakura menggembungkan pipinya." Sasuke yang merasa gemas mencubit pipi Sakura seraya tertawa pelan.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ enggak nanya sama Sakura?"

"Tanya apa?" jawab Sasuke _innocent._

"Aish… Sasuke-_kun _enggak seru ah… Tanya, emang kalo udah besar Sakura mau jadi apa? gitu ke!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Iya deh, emang kalo Sakura udah besar, Sakura mau jadi apa?" Tanya Sasuke mengikuti suara Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan dan menggerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Hening…

Saat ini di antara Sasuke dan Sakura tidak ada yang bersuara. Hening. Sasuke membaca bukunya, sedangkan Sakura memetik bunga dan akan dijadikan bandana indah dari bunga liar itu. Matanya terfokus pada bunga-bunga di hadapannya, sedangkan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. 'impian Sasuke-_kun_ apa ya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ia memiliki rencana untuk mengetahui impian temannya tersebut. Ia mengambil kertas dari dalam tasnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn?"

"Sasuke-_kun_ isi ini ya!" suruhnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke membaca tulisan tangan tersebut dan menolaknya.

"Tidak,"

"Ayolah!" melas Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura! Kalau aku tulis ini, nanti kau akan tau apa impianku!" jawab Sasuke. Sakura hanya memutar matanya mencari cara agar Sasuke mau mengisinya.

Hening…

"Er… Sasuk-_kun_! Gimana kalau kita berdua mengisi, lalu setelah diisi kita buat menjadi perahu, lalu kita taruh di air danau ini. Gimana?" ucap Sakura harap-harap cemas.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke menyelidik.

"Aku ga akan lihat kok! Suer," ucap Sakura membuat tanda V pada jarinya.

"Hn," Lalu Sasuke mengambil kertas yang ada ditangan Sakura, setelah mereka menulisnya, mereka membuat kapal-kapalan dari kertas, lalu, mereka melayarkan kapal-kapalan kertas tersebut ke danau, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

**~My Dream~**

Tak terasa Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menginjak ke kelas tiga SMA, hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama-sama. Sampai saat ini pun, Sasuke dan Sakura selalu bersama-sama. Mulai saat ini mereka telah menentukan apa yang akan mereka tuju. Ujian Nasional telah mereka lewati satu minggu yang lalu, seluruh kemampuan dan perjuangan yang mereka miliki mereka tuangkan pada Ujian Nasional untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum mereka menginjak kejenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Sakura berada di danau cantik. Tempat favorit sekaligus tempat rahasia mereka berdua. Saat ini mereka sedang asik dalam dunia mereka sendiri, tidak membedulikan keberadaan satu sama lain.

Lihatlah! Sakura sedang asik membaca buku yang dari caranya membaca seperti sebuah novel, kadang senyum sendiri, kadang marah sendiri, nangis sendiri, dan itu hanya disebabkan oleh sebuah novel. Dan Sasuke? Dia asik membaca buku Ensiklopedia dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger manis dihidungnya. Hening. Hening sampai Sakura memecah keheningan.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura.

"Hn," tak melepas pandangannya pada buku.

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Hn?"

"Kau tahu? Aku mendapat beasiswa ke Oto! Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Hn," mendengar tanggapan Sasuke yang menurutnya menyebalkan, membuat empat sudut siku-siku dikening Sakura muncul.

"SASUKE-KUN! KAU DENGAR TIDAAAK?" teriak Sakura tepat ditelinga sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Berisik tahu!" jawab Sasuke kesal seraya memegang telinganya yang terasa berdengin mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"Habisnya, kau tidak mau mendengarkanku," rajuk Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Hn,"

"Oh iya, Sasuke-kun, ku dengar kau mendapat beasiswa ke Kumo ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Berarti… kita nggak ketemu lagi dong," Tanya Sakura sedih.

"Hn , masih ada telpon Sakura."

"Oh iya ya hehehe."

"…"

"Sasuke-_kun_,"

"Hn?"

"Kalau kita sudah perbisah nanti, berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakan ku ya!"

"…"

"Sasike-_kun_?"

"ya. Lagipula kita hanya tidak bertemu sementara Sakura. Aku janji, jika aku sudah menamatkan kuliahku nanti. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi!" ucap Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dalam.

"Janji?" ucap Sakura seraya menodohkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Janji." Ucap Sasuke menyambut jari kelingkin Sakura sehingga jari kelingking mereka bertautan.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang menyambut jari kelingkingnya. Di tariknya seulas senyuman hangat pada Sasuke. Ia senang Sasuke berjanji padanya kalau setelah mereka berpisah untuk waktu yang lama, Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Selamanya.

**Enam tahun kemudian…**

Bulan benderang terang terlihat di atas sana, lampu-lampu jalan menyinari para pejalan dari kegelapan. Kota Konoha malam ini benar-benar ramai, jalanan yang biasanya terlihat senggang kini mulai ramai dipenuhi oleh kendaraan bermotor dan para pejalan kaki. Asap-asap kendaraan berbaur menimbulakan udara yang tidak segar sama sekali. Orang-orang pejalan kaki terlihat sibuk sengan kegiatan malam hari ini.

Terlihat dari lantai dua sebuah gedung rumah sakit terbesar di Konoha, seorang gadis dengan surai bewarna merah muda sedang duduk diam memandang langit luar dari kaca jendela ruang kerjanya. Lalu diarahkan mata emeraldnya pada sebuah bingkai foto di atas meja kerjanya.

Itu adalah foto dimana saat mereka melakukan acara kelulusan SMA dulu. Dilihatnya barisan teman-temannya yang saat ini sangat ia rindukan. Dalam foto itu ia dan teman-temannya terlihat bahagia. Ada yang menangis haru, ada yang tersenyum tipis, ada yang nyengir dan merentangan tangan yang terkepal tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

Oh, masa-masa itu merhasil membuatnya merindu…

Di arahkan pandangannya pada salah satu gambar teman laki-lakinya berambut pirang dengan cengiran rubahnya. Haha… ia ingat dulu saat temannya itu memberikan kabar bahagia bahwa dia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk bersekolah olah raga di Konoha. Dia berteriak mengucapkan kata 'Aku akan jadi orang terkenal' seraya memeluk orang yang ditemuinya setiap lorong sekolah. Haha… termasuk dirinya-pun menjadi korban kebahagiaan Naruto saat itu.

Dan sekarang namanya sudah menjadi deretan pemain TIMNAS Konoha yang membanggakan. Rasanya tidak menyangka bahwa saat ini seorang yang dulu sangat berisik, hiper, dan bodoh di kelas, kini sudah menjadi seseorang yang terkenal di dunia. Sosok yang selalu membawa kebanggaan dan berjuang di lapangan membawa nama Negara kebanggaannya.

Sedangakan sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang, Yamanaka Ino, yang tersenyum manis menghadap kamera dengan mata yang terlihat sembab sehabis menangis. Tangan kanannya membawa toga kelulusan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sama-sama menangis saat itu.

Lalu matanya tersibak ke arah seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di samping Sakura, yang melingkarkan tangannya kebahu Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke. Mengenang nama itu membuatnya menjadi semakin rindu dengan sahabat sejak lahirnya itu. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya? Apa yang sekarang ia lakukan? Apakan ia merindukannya?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus menerus berputar dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah satu bulan ini mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Mungkin karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Sakura sibuk dengan urusan kedokterannya, menjadi dokter yang professional adalah impiannya sejak kecil, dan untuk menjadi dokter yang professional, dia harus mementingkan kepentingan umum terlebih dahulu dari pada kepentingan pribadi.

Dan beginilah jadinya, ia harus rela jarang untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Dari awal dia sudah mengetahu resiko yang akan ia dapatkan. Pernah waktu itu Sasuke menghubunginya, tapi sebelum Sakura sempat mengangkat telepon dari orang yang sangat ia rindukan, tiba-tiba seorang suster memasuki ruangannya dan member tahu bahwa ada korban kecelakaan yang harus segera dia tangani. Dan akhirnya ia membiarkan telepon itu tetap berbunyi.

Selalu saja begitu.

Terakhir kali ia menghubungi Sasuke, saat ia memberi tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat merindukannya dan segera inginn cepat-cepat menjadi sukses dan pulang ke Konoha menemuinya. Huh… itu juga sebulan yang lalu, dan hingga saat ini mereka belum sempat bertukar kabar karena kesibukan masing-masing.

Sakura cukup mengerti saat ini Sasuke sangat sibuk. Karena Sasuke pernah berkata bahwa ia dipercayakan oleh bosnya untuk menjalankan sebuah perusahaan yang hampir bangkrut di Suna, desa yang gersang itu. Dan saat ini, perusahaan yang di pegang oles Sasuke mulai berjalan stabil seperti apa yang di harapkan. Dan Sakura juga cukup mengerti bahwa menjadi seorang Direktur menuntut Sasuke untuk bertanggungjawab penuh atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jam dinding berbentuk hati bergambarkan sebuah hati bewarna merah serta merah muda. Jarum panjang menunjukan tepat keangka sepuluh sedangkan jarum pendek menunjukan pukul sebelas. Pukul sebelas kurang sepuluh menit lagi. Waktu jaganya untuk hari ini telah berakhir.

Sakura merapihkan barang-barang bawaannya dan mulai memasukan satu persatu kedalam tasnya. Terakhir dia memasukan I Phone-nya kedalam tas, namun sebelum memasukan ke dalam tas, Sakura melihatnya terlebih dahulu berharap ada pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Namun harapannya kandas ketika tidak ada satu-pun pesan atau sambungan untuknya.

Kecewa?

Sudah pasti Sakura merasa kecewa tidak ada pesan apapun untuknya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera melepaskan jas doktenya dan menyampirkannya di tempat yang telah disediakan. Lalu ia meraih tasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar ruangan.

Langkah kakinya berjalan melewati ruang-ruang yang dipergunakan di Rumah Sakit itu. Memang saat ini waktu telah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, tetapi di lobi Rumah Sakit Konoha masih ramai dikunjungi oleh para calon pasien yang –mungkin- sedang sakit ataupun hanya menjenguk saja.

Sesekali Sakura melepaskan sebuah senyuman ketika ada suster atau orang yang menyapanya. Langkah kaki jenjang miliknya membawanya kearah sebuah pintu utama Rumah Sakit tersebut, namun belum sempat ia melewati pintu kaca Rumah Sakit. Sakura merasakan seperti ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. Perlahan, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang guna melihat siapa orang yang menahan langkahnya.

Sakura membulatkan matanya tidak percaya ternyata orang yang menahannya adalah orang yang selama ini ia kenal. Seorang pria yang saat ini mengenakan setelan kemeja dan celana jeans. Seorang yang memiliki mata onyx yang teduh serta wajah amat rupawan. Orang tersebut tersenyum ke Sakura, namun, Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku kembali Sakura,"

Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Sakura segera memeluk orang yang sangat ia rindukan. Tak peduli bahwa saat ini mereka berada di tempat yang ramai, tak pedulu bahwa saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang di Rumah Sakit. Yang mereka pikirkan hanya melepaskan kerinduan mereka masing-masing.

Kerinduan mendalam yang ada dalam hati mereka. Kerinduan dalam enam tahun mereka berpisah, dan baru terealisasikan saat ini.

**~End~**

**.**

Olaaa… tamat dengan anehnya…

Ini fic kayaknya udah jamuran di komputerdeh, abis fic ini tadinya pengen aku persembahin biat SSFD 2012. Udah setaun ternyata hehehe…

Karna ngeliatnya juga miris ni Fanfic nggak pernah aku apa-apain di computer, akhirnya aku terusin aja yang waktu itu masih sekitar 1500 words-an. Dan jadilah fic ini, walaupun ide awalnya-kayaknya- bukan begini hehe…

Aku ucapin terimakasih yang bersedia membaca fic Saya…

Sampai jumpa lagi di fic-fic saya yang akan datang….

Salam,

Fiyui-chan.

Terlihat dari kanihhhh


End file.
